I'm Taking That Scholarship
by SpitfireGirlieee
Summary: Artemis has always liked Wally, but will she build up the courage to tell him or won't she? Spitfire's galore. My first story so don't judge please. SpitfireGirliee, is out! x


**Author's Note: I read flowersun's fanfic called "keep your mouth shut, wally!" and it was amazing! So I decided to do my on, it's my very first one so don't judge! ENJOY! :)**

It was a cold, November evening. Artemis had decided to stay at the cave tonight, because her and her mom had a huge argument involving scholarships at Gotham Academy. Look, it was too complicated, plus at the moment she was halfway through a school break, something else she didn't want to explain.

It was Wednesday which gave her four more days of freedom!

It wasn't just that which was weird though, it was her current situation with Wally. Recently, like for the past week, he and she were getting along great, he would give her compliments, it was like they hardly hated each other. Not that Artemis ever really hated him. He just had to pretend she did because he judged her as soon as he laid eyes on her. He only ever saw her as a replacement of red arrow.

She couldn't even deny to herself that when she first saw him, she was immediately drawn to his upper body muscles. Seriously for a 15 year old, he was fit! (Both ways)

Artemis made herself some hot soup, then she lay down on the couch, covered herself in a thick blanket, switched on her favourite programme, and started to slurp on her soup.

She thought to herself. _That Channing Tatum is a hottie! He has such a chiselled body, and beautiful emerald eyes, and gorgeous ginger hair, and adorable freckles that con- WOAH! What the hell just happened, why am I suddenly think about Wally?! Come on Artemis! What are you doing I know you think Wally is cute, and that, but you DO NOT like him! But he is sweet, and when I get a bruise from a mission, he always looks so worried about me and tries to make me laugh about it. Oh God, I'm falling for him…BAD! But I can't ever tell him it will jeopardize our friendship, and we've hardly had one! No I have to, just to confirm he doesn't like me back, because who would like me?!_

She was knocked out of her thoughts, when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey, Artemis!" Wally said, waving a hand not realising she couldn't see him.

Artemis jumped. Not out of her chair, but enough for him to notice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled. She gave him a small grin, as he motioned her to move her feet so he could sit down on the couch next to her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Its fine, I just thought I was the only one here."

"Well, you thought wrong," he said as he winked at her. She thought he was adorable when he was flirty, especially towards her, but other girls, then she wanted to rip their throats out.

She hadn't realised once again, she'd zoned out, and was interrupted by Wally calling her name.

"Artemis…ARTEMIS!" he yelled at his friend.

"AHH, sorry Wally…umm what were you saying?" she gave a sheepish grin, and then he knew something was up, because that's what he did, not Artemis.

"Artemis, is something okay, you've been acting strange for a while and zoning out a lot?" he was concerned. She looked into his pleading eyes, and she knew he was worried. Of course he was, he always is for her, because after all, they are now…well…sort, of friends, so it's only a natural friend thing to do. That was when it all came pouring out, and she decided to tell him. She sat up and scooted over so she was right next to him looking him in the eyes.

"Look, Baywatch," they both chuckled at her little pet name for him, and it made things a whole lot easier for her. "Ever since that mission in Bialya, I've been having some thoughts about us. I realised that, well… I like you. A lot. I know we haven't really been the best of friends at the start, but that was because we "hated each other"" she gave air quotes at that parts. "...and the reason I did that was because I never really hated you, I just pretended you, because you hated me as I was a replacement, and then when I was thinking earlier I realised you would never like me back because you only ever saw me as that and with my family. So I just wanted to get this off my che-"

She was cut off when Wally's lips had crashed against her own. It was hesitant at first, but as soon as Wally could feel Artemis kissing back, he deepened it. Her hands were laced together at the back of this neck, while his snaked around her waist. And being the strong boy he was, he decided to grip her hips and lift her up onto his lap, only to return them to their original position.

After a couple of minutes, they pulled back from each other's lips and both had huge grins on their faces.

"So…I take it you like me back then? Artemis asked stupidly.

"Hmmm…..yes." said Wally and they both chuckled again. The amazing thing for them was that it didn't feel awkward.

Artemis climbed off of Wally's lap, as he grabbed her blanket and covered them both up as Artemis rested one of her hands on his chest and left the other one sandwiched between both their sides. Her feet were partly folded beside her on the couch, while his hand was wrapped around her petite waist, and another one on his knee.

"Hey, Artemis? He asked curiously.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked up at him.

"Does this make me your ninja boyfriend?" he teased her.

"Oh, yeah!" she laughed at his joke. "Only if I get to be your ninja girlfriend?"

"Anything, for you." He said with a sweet tone to his voice.

This night for her couldn't get any better, until she realised something, the whole reason why she was here!

"Wally, you go to Gotham Academy don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, babe, why?"

"Oh no reason just that I got a full scholarship for that just this morning…" she said in an evil way.

"Oh yeah, so what does that mean, then?" he grinned for about the 4th time of the night.

"It means that I have to leave you now, and tell my mom that I'm taking that scholarship!" she left his lap and got him, giggling at his sad expression.

"Oh, why can't you go tomorrow?" he pouted at her like a 5 year old.

"Ha-ha, beg me!" she challenged him.

"Fine," he pulled her back down onto his lap, and with that they kissed again, like there was no tomorrow. They were in their own little world!


End file.
